User talk:Iceclaw100
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Chris Davis page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 19:22, August 26, 2011 Category:Entry Level Welcome the Wiki. Welcome to the wiki, if you need any help, feel free to ask me! Sora: "We're back![[User_talk:Moodle|''' Kairi: "*Extends hand* You're home."]]- Kingdom Hearts 2 19:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! :D Kaylers3477Poke, Poke! 20:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Leadership Hey, Ice. I see that you are the new captain for the red team. Could you please make me your 2nd in command? --Outsider (Look me up!) 01:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Lowdy345 w/ red team!!! hey, what up Ice? So if you need a squad captain, second in command, or just someone to do nothing I'm your guy :). Here's my charrie if you need to see if he is qualified for a position... Zee Reed Lowdy is always watching... 21:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll use Braelyn NanceBctcz 22:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo. I'm not sure what you want me to write, but I'm on red team. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'''Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.]] 22:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Red Team Hey, just letting you know that Vamp's character Amber Semele's CTF stats add up to be way past 50. She needs to fix that. Just let her know that it needs to be done. Thanks ~ Bctcz 01:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ctf abilities We have beefed up Hecate's abilities and made changes, you need to check to make sure your template is still ok.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dude! How yah doin'? The Fierce Cierce 12:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Cierce Bringing back CTF I was talking with a few people in chat today, and we all agreed that we cannot let CTF die. Flame worked too hard. I was wondering if, as Commanders and Squd Captains, you could tell me your movements. Maybe if Flame sees these, he will bring it back and we can all play. Please- I know I'm not the one "running" CTF, but please, can we do this for Flame? IM me if you're in. I know some of you mightn not want to keep this up, and are upset at the first failure, but we don't want this gone, and we won't let this failure happen again. Let me know. ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 16:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) New eros powers The new powers for Eros have passed, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Eros%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New Hecate Powers The powers of Hecate children have changed please make necessary changes to you character page ASAP. Hecate's Cabin Thanks - ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 17:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Post I post on Luka's pagethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 14:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) BADGE :) Long overdue but here it is :) Call me... Mrs Tomlinson! ♥ 05:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC), 05:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) claim hey i saw you approved a claim for someone, and if i'm not mistaken, you haven't gotten rb yet. also, the claim still had some gaps in it, so please be more careful next time, thanks, "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 15:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lt. Challenge Hai! I am challenging your character, James Gayton for the position of Lieutenant Counsellor here - http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Edmund_Jones_-_Eros%27_Cabin?t=20120518052830. Thanks. ♪ You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction ♪" ~Make it Shine 15:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you still need the inactive status? Minxy, Join the hunt? 01:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Le Silver Soul For you Icey-kun! Micah Here's his talk bubble http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mic Here's his page http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Micah badge For just being cool. Here's my badge! are you? Are you interested in having a character on Lilith's Letter stuff? There's still a few spots open for BC charies we need to fill if you are, let me know ASAP, if not no biggie, just asking around Okay, so I found out who was using the same pic as you, it's Jack a Eris kid owned by Floatingindarkness Hi So I'm updating the user/character forum, and I just want to confirm we have the right characters listed for you: #Chris Davis (Nemesis) #James Gayton (Eros) #Sharon Tyler (Hecate) #Jason Kerr (Tyche) #Luka Cameron (Astraeus) #William Holly (Thanatos) #Micah (Erotiad, Bach has permission to RP) #Malachi Smith (Child of Khione, Member of Opus) #Mike Tyler (Child of Hecate, Member of Ortu) #Jared Swan (Child of Eros, Member of Liberi Superum) Dead #Jack de Gouges (Ariadne) Is this correct? Also do you still need officially less active status? one year Almost forgot Challenging Eros I'm challenging for lt. of Eros' Cabin. Forum:Cat Govern - Eros' Cabin ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 09:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC) images Hey the model you're using for chris davis, is already in use by float, so you'll have to change Lt. I challenge Jason's position of lt. counselor of Tyche's Cabin. Rp Hey you wanna roleplay??? Junebugg666 (talk) 20:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ~ "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys." ~ Lightning ~ Love Wonder XX 18:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Two Years Congratulations on getting to two years with the wiki! :) Gift for you! Archiving For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been archived and are thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Others with coding issues were deleted. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you as it was before and note the character(s) as "active" again. Thank you. RP? Want to RP with me? If you do, my chars are on my profile page :) If you don't want to RP, don't worry, it's fine